Aegis Knight
A very traditional knighthood, the Aegis Knights (abbreviated as AeK) have been the strongest defense for the Kanavan Kingdom since ancient times; their swords and shields have always stood stalwart to defend the kingdom. The Aegis Knights call themselves the Absolute Shield. With their renowned skills in battle, they are the greatest defenders of the Kingdom. Aegis Knights fight with a Sword and a Shield. While some might consider this less efficient for slaying foes, the Aegis Knights have proven that not many can match their skills in combat. After the invasion and repeated attacks that followed from Kaze'aze, the Aegis Knights, stalwart as they were, faced annihilation. It was Ronan, who emerged from the ranks to lead the Aegis Knights forward and rallied their strength against the tide of dark forces that sought to break upon the Kanavan Kingdom. With his new-found powers wielding the Sword and Shield along with his white magic, Ronan has become not only the guardian of the royal family, but the bulwark of Kanavan. He is the Kingdom's only hope of defense and survival. Using a shield, Aegis Knights can quickly attack and quickly defend with the shield so that they can carefully guard themselves while choosing their next move. Blocking is, initially, difficult to time and coordinate, but once mastered enemies will have no hope of ever hurting an Aegis Knight. Utilizing Ronan's innate magical abilities, you can collect the power of runes to dramatically increase the power of your own attacks. The proper use of magic will make Aegis Knights formidable opponents on the battlefield. Requirements It is necessary to be level thirty (30) to be able to participate in Third (3rd) Job Promotion. "We of the Aegis Knights have protected Kanavan since ancient times. We have fought against the many invasions of Kaze'aze's army and the end is in sight. Become one of the Aegis Knights and be a bulwark for peace." - Aegis Knight Leader - GP Mission (10,000 GP) Part 1 *Run the Ruins of the Silver Knights once. Even if you don't successfully pass the dungeon, you'll still complete the mission. **Entering the dungeon and leaving immediately does not count as "running". It only counts if the dungeon is completed or failed. Part 2 *Slay Coral Fiend 4 times in Lake Aurora. Part 3 *Slay King Guang 5 times in King Guang's Fen. Part 4 *Slay 120 monsters within the range of ± 2 above or below level monsters. Part 5 *Investigate The Crucible 2 times. Cash Mission (8,600 Cash) *Obtain 1 Gem. Quotes Game Start '''When Attacking' '''Skills' '''Taunt' '''Game End' Basic Movements Skills Spell Sword DivineSlash.png|Divine Slash's final hit FuriousRush.png|Furious Rush Buster.png|Blame Buster White Magic RuneFlare.png|Rune Flare MagicDefense.png|Magic Defense TempestSlayer.png|Tempest Slayer Trivia *The Odyssean Armor Set is modeled after the summoned construct. *The Aegis Knight actually has similar quotes to his previous jobs, but he says them differently. *The word "Aegis" means to "protect". It is also the shield or breastplate of the mythological god, Zeus.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zeus *The construct itself appears in Victor's Fortress, as the Black Tempest. It is, however, recolored, larger and possesses more attacks. **The introduction of the fourth skill, Hell Slayer, allows Ronan to summon the construct to do battle with him. The Tempest Guardian has all the features of the Black Tempest, minus the coloring. *The Aegis Knight is one of three classes who sheath their weapon after every time they attack, the other two being the Striker and the Duelist. *The Aegis Knight is the only Practice Mode class that can control an enemy via an attack command. However, this is done to demonstrate the use of Blocking. References Category:Jobs and Classes